Brilliant
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One Shot Fin alternative du manga. Si Kyoshiro était mort? Si la paix était revenue chez les Mibu? Peut être leur futur aurait pu être celui la


_**Auteur:**__ Yume_

_**Titre:**_ Brilliant

**_Sources:_**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

_**Déclaration:**__bah, c'est un cadeau pour ma préceptrice adorée qui fantasme secrètement sur ce couple *c'est plus très secret maintenant xD* soit un Shinrei X Luciole, les deux frangins Mibu du manga faut dire que c'est une réaction quasiment obligée, tout les yaoistes risquent de voir quelque chose entre ces deux là à la lecture du manga. Et puis, c'est intéressant à exploiter comme pairing je trouve. _

_Attention début de Lemon, relation entre frères (enfin demi frères serai plus juste mais bon) pour plus d'infos lisait le manga^^_

**_Recommandations:_**_ Reedemer de d'EspairsRay, je parle de l'album bien sur^^ a savoir que mon titre est également celui d'une chanson de cet album que j'adore^^_

_Comme quoi certaines déclarations valent toujours un an après xD_

_Bonne lecture^^_

_**Brilliant**_

Il est là, jouant avec le feu jaillissant de ses mains, accompagnant le ballet aqueux du jeune homme dans l'eau, le rendant plus spectaculaire encore.

Un œil rouge chacun; l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche. Un sabre-lance pour le premier, deux sabres courbes pour le deuxième.

Métal et eau rigide.

Feu contre eau liquide.

Feu et eau.

Antithèse l'un de l'autre; personne ne les complète mieux qu'eux même.

Leur effort dure, perdure, ils sont les maitres de leurs arts. L'eau n'éteint jamais le feu; le feu n'évapore jamais l'eau. Ils dansent ensemble l'un avec l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

Une boule de feu apparaît et plonge sous l'eau, soulevant le fluide, cachant le maitre de l'eau. Et lorsque les gerbes retombent, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs est entouré par les flammes.

L'attention des spectateurs, retenue par cette vision impressionnante de cet homme ne brulant pas, fais qu'ils ne voient pas s'enrouler l'eau autour du maitre du feu.

Et c'est un enfant aux yeux rouges qui, tournant la tête, aperçoit le maitre enveloppé d'eau.

- Regardez!

Tout les adultes tournent la tête dans la direction indiquée et un grand cris de surprise envahit la foule.

Le maitre de feu saute du ponton sur lequel il se trouve et avance, flottant sur l'eau en direction du maitre de l'eau.

Arrivé à ces côtés, il frôle de façon imperceptible les doigts de son compagnon. Un léger sourire flottant sur leur lèvres, ils se fondent l'un dans l'autre, mariant autour d'eau eau et feu, langues glacées et brûlantes.

- Papa, pourquoi ils font ça?

- Tais-toi Kyoshiro. Tais-toi et regarde-les.

- Mais Papa!

- Chut Kyoshiro. Ouvre grand tes beaux yeux rouges mon fils, et vois la puissance de Tonton Luciole et Tonton Shinrei lorsqu'ils sont ensemble.

Les gens autour d'eaux les regarde avec beaucoup d'amour, leur Roi ne change pas.

Puis ils se détournent du tableau familial pour se focaliser sur la danse des maîtres des éléments. L'un contre l'autre, ils murmurent des phrases qu'eux seuls distinguent, qu'eux seuls comprennent.

Un regard vers leur roi qui sourit et ils s'élancent vers le ciel. Et alors qu'ils arrivent au zénith de leur ascension, ils se séparent et sortent de la boule d'eau et de feu qui les entourent; retombant vers le sol, laissant ce soleil d'eau et de flamme dans le ciel, le modelant au fur et à mesure de leur descente. Et lorsqu'ils se posent sur le sol, à genoux devant leur monarque, un immense phénix enflammé jaillit hors de ce qui se trouve être un gigantesque dragon d'eau. Mais le spectacle n'est pas totalement finit; en effet les deux bêtes divines se lancent l'une vers l'autre.

De leur explosion né un tigre blanc vaporeux et un vent doux et léger comme une brise qui soulève les fleurs et arrache tendrement les pétales des cerisiers blancs, teintant le lieux d'une douce lumière dorée.

Et comme par enchantement, tout décline lentement, les deux hommes toujours aux pieds de leur Roi.

- Levez-vous… mes amis.*

- Papa?

- Oui, Kyoshiro.

- Pourquoi Maman pleure-t-elle?

Le Roi se retourne et voit le visage de sa femme sur lequel coulent silencieusement les pleurs de son âme.

- Parce que Maman a perdu un ami il y a cinq ans.

- Il s'appelait comment?

- Il s'appelle Kyoshiro, mon fils.

- Comme moi?

- Oui Kyoshiro,. Comme toi.

Le Roi attire sa femme contre lui et prend son fils sur ses épaules.

- Luciole, Shinrei, bravo… et merci mes amis.

- Roi rouge…

- Shinrei.

- Pardon Yuya, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Je ne peux pas simplement l'appeler par son nom.

- Et bien, si tu ne peux pas, tu vas devoir le faire.

- Hein?!

- Moi, Yuya Shiina, femme du plus grand Roi du Japon te l'ordonne.

- À… à tes ordres.

Un rire retentit. Depuis quatre ans ce rire résonne dans l'enceinte du palais du Yin et du Yang et de la tour rouge. C'est celui de Kyo; a présent bien souvent accompagné par le petit rire clair de son fils.

- Tonton Shinrei! Tonton Shinrei!!

- Kyoshiro, tiens toi correctement!

- Pardon Papa. Dis Tonton Shinrei, tu m'apprendras à faire le grand dragon?

- Quand tu seras grand, promis.

- Et toi Tonton Luciole, tu m'apprendras le grand oiseaux de feu?

- …

- Tonton Luciole?

- Hein? Oh pardon Kyoshiro. Je me disais juste que les yeux de ton père était encore plus rouge qu'il y a cinq ans et que ceux de Yuya l'était devenu.

- C'est parce qu'elle a pleuré. Idiot!

- Non Shinrei, regarde là au fond des yeux. Tu comprendras ce que veut dire Luciole.

- Yuan!

- Salut Yun-Yun!!

- Regarde Shinrei, regarde vraiment.

Il se tourne vers la jeune femme et plonge ses yeux dans son regard. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, il sursaute.

- Tu as vu? À croire qu'être avec Kyo la fait devenir un peu plus Mibu chaque jour!

- On s'en moque Yuan. Qu'elle le soit ou non, elle est ma femme et je l'aime.

- Enfin, oui Kyoshiro je t'apprendrai le phénix de flamme quand tu seras plus grand.

- Et qui sais mon fils, peut être réussiras-tu à faire ce grand tigre et cette douce brise.

- J'y arriverai Papa! Je veux devenir aussi fort que Tonton Akira.

- Je suis plus fort que lui!

- Luciole. Aujourd'hui, tu ne pourrais pas le battre. Même Bonten et Akari ne le pourrai pas. Seules Tokito et Yuya y arriverai en dehors de moi. Yuan l'a très bien guéri et toute la famille s'est occupée de lui. Tu vas voir la puissance d' Akira… dans un instant.

Yuya se détache de Kyo et s'avance vers le lac. Elle fait même plus, elle s'avance à la surface du lac.

- Shinrei?

- Je ne fais rien.

- Kyo?

- Non, ce n'est pas moi.

- Elle le fait... toute seule?

- Et oui. Elle a progressé, tu ne trouves pas Yuan?

- Oui. Elle m'impressionne. Elle est devenue plus forte qu'Akira et en beaucoup moins de temps. C'est toi qui l'a entrainée, Kyo?

- Oui et non…

Un grand froid balaie la foule et à nouveau l'attention se fixe sur le lac. Gelé.

Un frisson d'impatience secoue l'assistance. Et Yuya se retourne, une étincelle rouge dans ses yeux; une flamme.

- Kyo…

- Vas-y.

Elle inspire et se lance dans une incantation à voix basse. À quelques pas d'elle, l'eau se glace en profondeur suivant des courbes étranges.

Ce n'est qu'après un effort de plusieurs minutes qu'elle peut reprendre son souffle. Elle en profite pour faire fondre la glace qui se trouve au dessus du bloc immergé. Créant ainsi un passage.

Inspirant profondément, elle fait jaillir sa volonté hors de son esprit et remonte le bloc.

- Elle a énormément progressé! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle parvenait à peine à faire une couche de glace de plus de cinq centimètres!!

- Son vrai pouvoir n'est pas encore totalement réveillé, elle n'a pas encore atteins ses limites. Même dans ses pouvoirs de chamanes.

- Je vois.

Le silence revient, le bloc à présent hors de l'eau.

- Luciole, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- J'arrive Yuya.

Il s'approche d'elle, confient.

- Tu pourrais me prêter une flamme légère?

- Oui, bien sur.

Il fait apparaître une flamme fine et jaune.

- Une bleue s'il te plait.

- Il suffit de demander.

Il sourit et fait apparaître une flamme bleue.

- Merci Luciole. Peux-tu l'insérer dans les yeux de cette statue?

- Oui. Tu les veux à l'intérieur je suppose…

- Tu as compris.

- Il me faut l'aide de Shinrei alors.

- Pas de problème. Je te fais confiance.

Un simple mouvement de tête et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs est à leurs côtés.

- Laisse nous faire Yuya.

- Merci.

Ils se concentrent et quelques minutes plus tard, deux flammes bleues ornent les « yeux » du bloc de glace. Après un sourire ils repartent aux côtés du Roi rouge alors que la jeune femme ornent sa statue.

- Bravo Yuya. Tu as énormément progressé.

- Merci Akira.

- Va leur montrer maintenant.

Elle relève la tête et avance, maitrisant le déplacement de la statue qu'elle soulève avec sa seule pensée.

Elle la pose devant la foule, dans l'axe visuel du roi qui ne peut s'empêcher de laisse échapper une larme.

- Papa,…

Le petit garçon chuchote, surpris de la réaction des gens autour de lui.

- Kyoshiro, maintenant tu pourras mettre un visage sur la personne qui porte le même nom que toi.

- Vous êtes… Sanada Yukimura?

- Oui. Et voici Sarutobi Sasuke, le maitre de ma garde personnelle. L'héritier du sabre du cet homme et d'un autre, le ninja parfais.

- Bonjour Kyoshiro. Yukimura arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

- Akira, viens s'il te plait.

- J'arrive Yuya. Ce que tu as fait semble magnifique.

- Tu verras par toi même. Je te prêterai mes yeux.

- Merci Kyo.

Une voix se fait plus présente, une aura qui fend l'air froid; sensation de gel.

- Bonjour.

- Et bien Akira, qu'elle entrée fracassante.

- La glace m'attire. Et puis, j'étais en retard. Akari et Bonten vous font dire qu'ils seront là ce soir… alors, voyons voir ce que la princesse nous a fait…

Il se place face à la statue et la sonde, retraçant de son aura toutes les courbes, la visualisant avec ses « yeux du cœur » .

- Beaux travail Yuya. Il est parfait. La glace utilisée est magnifique et la flamme à l'intérieur ou plutôt les flammes sont superbes.

- C'est grâce à Luciole et Shinrei.

- Merci à vous deux, dit-il ne se tournant.

- Bonjour Kyoshiro.

- Tonton Akira! Tu pourras me raconter d'autres histoires cette fois?

- Oui, je crois que tu es assez grand pour en entendre de nouvelles.

- Merci Tonton Akira!!

Le Roi sourit à nouveau. La joie de son fils est contagieuse.

- Bravo Yuya. Il est magnifique.

Il se tourne ensuite vers l'assistance qui retient son souffle..

- Amusez vous. Cette journée est celle de l'anniversaire de mon fils mais également celle de la mort de Mibu Kyoshiro. Mon meilleur ami. Mon pire ennemi. Un grand homme. Rappelez-vous de lui comme de celui qui vous a sauvé!

Une acclamation et des applaudissements lui répondent. Un sourire sur chacun des visages face à lui.

- Tu vois Tenrô, ils suffisait de ne pas être inhumain avec eux, dit il en caressant doucement son sabre.

La troupe avance lentement au travers de la foule. Le clan Mibu existe, sans exister. Il se reforme, accepte tout les habitants de la forêt. Forêt qui à présent n'est plus la forêt maudit d'Aokigahara. Tous sont fiers de leur nouveau Roi rouge, de sa tolérance, de sa force démoniaque et divine, de son humanité et de ses magnifiques yeux rouges. Tous le respectent. Et tous s'inclinent sur son passage, heureux de pouvoir le saluer; de pouvoir tous les saluer.

La foule les regarde gravir les marche du palais du Yin et du Yang. Procession solennelle et familiale, journée de faste pour les hommes qui vivent encore.

Les portes se referment et le petit garçon saute des bras de son père pour partir en courant.

- Kyoshiro.

- Laisse. Je 'men occupe.

- Merci Tokito.

- De rien.

La jeune femme s'éloigne sous le regard attendris d' Akira.

- Tokito est devenue une belle jeune femme.

- Oui. Elle est très puissante en plus de ça et a énormément progressé.

- Nous verrons si elle parvient à le maitriser alors…

Ils continuent à marcher en silence, si dirigeant vers le lieux de détente du palais. Une salle dans laquelle une immense piscine a était implantée, une sorte de lac miniature.

Et malgré leur statut d'adulte, ils s'amusent comme des enfants. Utilisant gentiment leur « pouvoir » ou plutôt leur force et maitrise.

Akira poursuit Tigre Rouge alors que Yuya se lance à la chasse au Luciole, elle même poursuivie par Shinrei.

- Yuya, arrête de l'embêter!

- Shinrei tais-toi, je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul!

- Tais-toi et cours si tu ne veux pas que je t'attrape!

Kyo les regarde faire, amusé.

- Yuya, fais le.

- Kyo, tu es sur de toi?

- Bien entendu. Allez, vas-y!

- D'accord.

Et tout en continuant à courir derrière luciole elle crée un chemin de glace à peine perceptible au début , menant vers un endroit profond de l'étendue d'eau. Puis elle rend la glace glissante, impraticable, plus épaisse aussi. Le tout démarrant juste devant les pieds de Luciole qui, trop occupé à courir ne vois rien et glisse instantanément après avoir posé un pied dessus.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Yuya s'arrête et explose de rire alors que le jeune homme tombe à l'eau.

- J'aime pas l'eau! Réussit-il à cracher lors de sa remontée, cherchant sa respiration.

Shinrei le regarde se débattre et se joint au rire de Yuya, de même que Kyo, Akira et Tigre rouge.

Lorsque Tokito apparaît, Kyoshiro dans les bras, Luciole est toujours dans la même situation. Et alors qu'elle se met elle aussi a rire, l'enfant descend de ses bras, s'approche de l'eau et crée un socle d'eau solide sous les pieds de son oncle.

Une vague se lève et réussit presque à renverser Luciole, alors Kyoshiro crée des murs d'eau pour le protéger. Et, faisant progresser la construction à la surface, il faut rejoindre le bord à Luciole qui le remercie en maugréant.

- Comment un gamin de quatre ans peut-il faire ça?

- En étant le fils de Kyo et Yuya semble-t-il.

- Shinrei!

- Du calme Keikoku. T'as pris une douche, c'est pas si grave. Et puis c'est Kyoshiro qui t'a sauvé, les autres t'auraient laissé te noyer.

- J'aime pas l'eau mais ça n'empêche pas de savoir nager! Et Yuya!

Elle se retourne, tout sourire.

- Prend ça! Dit-il en lui lançant une énorme boule de flamme.

- Luciole, gronde-t-elle, tu crois quand même pas m'avoir avec ÇA?!

Et elle élève un mur de glace épais de plus de vingt centimètres devant elle.

La boule de feu crépite lorsqu'elle s'écrase dessus et disparaît presque instantanément. Une autre prend le même chemin et subie le même sort que la première. Et une autre encore, plus puissante et ce pendant dix minutes sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentent.

- Dis Papa, Maman est plus forte que Tonton?

- Oui, beaucoup plus forte.

- Donc elle va gagner, hein?

- Oui. Mais regarde, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ils sourient tout les deux.

- Ils ont l'air content!!

- oui Kyoshiro, ils sont heureux car ils s'amusent grâce à leurs capacités hors du commun.

Un pic de glace fend l'air, stoppé par un mur de flammes.

- Yuya, je t'ai dit que j'aimais pas l'eau! J'aime pas la glace non plus!!

- Protège-toi mieux que ça alors!

- J'abandonne, tu as gagné!

- Super!!

Elle abaisse son mur alors que Luciole envoie une dernière boule de feu par derrière. Elle la stoppe et le congèle sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ne t'amuse pas à ça Luciole si tu veux rester en vie assez longtemps pour voir ton semi-frangin dans ton pieux!

Un gros blanc s'installe alors que la jeune femme réalise le sens de ses paroles. Elle a la décence de rougir face au visage décomposé de son ami, à ceux plus ou moins amusé des autres personnes présentent, à l'air perdu de son fils et surpris de Shinrei.

- Ano… oups, finit-elle par dire.

- Yuya, je te jure qu'il va te falloir une meilleure protection que celle de tout à l'heure si tu espère survivre.

- Luciole, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée.

- Keikoku…

Il n'entend plus rien ,aveuglé par la douleur qui l'assaille subitement.

C'est une vague d'eau qui vient lui remettre les idées en place.

- Keikoku, c'est vrai?

- Je ne suis pas Keikoku, je suis Luciole!

- Réponds moi. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

- De quoi?

- Ce que Yuya a dit!

- Ah? euh...

- Me dis pas que t'as oublié.

- Non.

- Non quoi?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié.

- Alors réponds moi!

- Non.

- Keikoku…

Le ton se fait menaçant.

- Je ne te répondrai pas

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que sinon… sinon tu…

- Sinon je quoi?!

- Sinon tu sauras.

- C'est ridicule voyons. Allez dis moi.

- …

- Luciole, supplie-t-il, dis moi si c'est vrai ce que Yuya a dit.

Il ne répond pas et tourne le dos au jeune homme, son propre frère, l'homme qu'il aime...

Tout le monde a déserté l'endroit, les laissant seuls. Yuya à cependant laissé un message dans un bloc de glace? « Désolée, je ne voulais vraiment pas le dire, c'est sorti tout seul. Pardonne moi. »

- Baka, lance-t-il, faisant fondre le bloc de glace. Bien sur que je te pardonne, petite sœur.

- Luciole, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Laisse tomber Shinrei.

- Non, tu vas me le dire!

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai te le dire?

- Parce que je veux savoir…

- …

- Keikoku… s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Pour me fuir si c'est le cas?

- Non biens sur que non, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Alors tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

- Keikoku…

Il est toujours dos à lui, jouant avec des flammes jaunes, bleues, blanches, rouges; quelques larmes au bord des yeux qu'il contient difficilement, mais ça son frère ne peut pas le voir.

Deux bras se nouent autour d'un taille fine, provoquant chez l'autre un sursaut et une gerbe de flamme.

- Contrôle toi, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

- Shinrei…

- Laisse toi aller, je suis là. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être autant sur tes gardes. Fais moi confiance, s'il te plait, pour une fois. Pour cette fois.

Sa voix s'éteint sur un murmure alors que ses bras resserrent leur étreinte et que sa tête se pose dans le dos de son frère, sur sa nuque.

- Shinrei, pourquoi fais-tu ça?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- …

- Parce que, comme dit Yuya, je veux mettre mon semi frangin dans mon pieux; parce que je ne peux pas te mettre dans mon cœur étant donné que tu y es déjà.

Un autre sursaut, plus étonné que surpris; plus doux que le précédent.

- Je…

- Keikoku, est-ce que ce que Yuya a dit est vrai?

- … Oui…

- Tu en as honte?

- Tu es mon frère.

- Et alors… ça te gène?

- Pas plus que ça… et puis de toute façon c'est trop tard à présent non?

- Il semblerait bien…

Il ponctue sa phrase par un baiser papillon sur la nuque de son frère.

Frissons. Frémissements.

- Je t'aime.

Un murmure à peine audible.

Il le tourne face à lui et l'embrasse doucement. Les bras de Luciole jusque là restés ballant l'enlacent doucement; il donne l'impression d'hésiter alors Shinrei assure sa prise autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Keikoku…

- Oui?

- Je…

- Moi aussi.

- Hein?

- Laisse tomber.

- Ah. Bon…

Douce chaleur, douce tendresse. Feu et eau. Feu contre eau. Tout contre. Contre le corps, contre le cœur.

Bulle de paix. Repos.

- Keikoku…

- Quoi?

- J'ai envie de toi.

Livide, le jeune homme se tourne de façon mécanique vers son frère.

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Bah, moi non plus.

- Ah… On fait comment?

- Luciole; on verra bien, tu ne crois pas?

- Je…

- Tais-toi!

Et il l'interromp d'un baiser fougueux. Les langues se mêlent, s'emmêlent, s'en mêlent et leur cœur avoue cet amour qui les hantent, les empli de vie alors que leur vie sont emplie de morts.

Les mains se font voyageuses mais malhabiles; elles tremblent. Peur. Désir.

L'étreinte se fait plus dure mais reste tendre, comme pressée.

Ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassent, se découvrent et se dévorent.

- Oh, les mecs, vous avez réglé votre problème?

Le couple ne se tourne même pas et, dans un mouvement simultané envoie une attaque. Le pauvre Yuan, plein de bonnes intentions n'a que le temps de se jeter au sol.

- Ok, je vais vous laissez débattre…

Et il referme la porte alors que le jeune homme blond fais passer le t-shirt de son frère au dessus de sa tête, découvrant un torse pâle et musclé. Ses mains découvrent encore et encore le corps de l'autre jeune homme, peu à peu suivie par sa bouche.

Un gémissement s'échappe de la bouche du garçon aux cheveux blancs alors que l'eau s'agite à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Kei… ko… ku…

- Chut, laisse moi faire.

- Je croyais … que tu … ne … savais … paaaaaaas!

- Je… devine, dirons-nous.

Il lui fait un sourire débridé et ses mains s'attaquent au pantalon de Shinrei. Caressant au passage l'entrejambe gonflée de celui-ci.

- Haaaaaa… Luciole.!

- Reste calme, soit patient.

- Dépêche toi!

- Non.

Il dit ça d'un ton buté, bien décidé à le faire patienter.

Mais c'est sans compter sur son frère qui décide de défaire, voire d'arracher sa chemise depuis le haut du col mao jusqu'en bas, tirant ensuite dessus pour l'enlever de ses épaules, lui bloquant les bras au passage.

- Shinrei…

- Oui mon ange?

- Mes bras!

- Oh non, petit frère. Je vais te faire languir.

Et sur ce, il plonge sa tête dan son cou, ses mains passent et repassent sur la bosse qui déforme l e pantalon du jeune homme; caresse intime mais pas ultime, aguicheuse. Allumeuse.

- Shinreiiiiii…

Sa voix part dans les aigus sous les vagues de plaisir qui déferlent sur lui. Il languit sous les caresses prodiguées sur son corps qui s'échauffe, s'enflamme.

L'eau du lac danse, recouverte de flammes bleues. Symbiose étrange de deux éléments antithétiques.

Les deux hommes sont à présent nus l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement, passionnément, insensibles au monde extérieur dans leur cocon de flammes glacées.

- Oh les mecs, on vous attends pour manger!

Le silence répond à cette déclaration. Les deux jeunes hommes se stopent.

- Euh, je dérange non?

- Bonten…

- Oui?

- Dégage!!

- C'est demandé si gentiment Luciole.

- Tu trouves toi aussi… Peut être devrais-je être plus…désagréable? Qu'en penses-tu Shinrei?

- Laisse le partir, on finira plus tard. Kyoshiro nous attends.

- Alors là! Si même toi tu te mets à prendre la défense de cette espèce d'ours canin!

- Je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, c'est ça, vire!!

La porte se referme sur un rire alors que le garçon aux cheveux blancs se penche sur le blond.

- Tu aurais pu être plus gentil avec lui.

- Mais je suis gentil, juste un peu…

- Enflammé?

- Joli jeu de mot.

- Je t'aime Keikoku.

- Moi aussi, répond-il dans un sourire.

- On va les rejoindre?

- Oui, on finira tout ça ce soir.

Ils s'embrassent puis se relèvent et s'habillent pour rejoindre toute leur petite troupe.

Ils sortent main dans la main de la salle et traversent de nombreux couloirs avant de retrouver tout leur groupe attablé devant ce qui pourrais être un banquet s'il y avait plus de monde.

- Vous revoilà!

- Oui Yuya, nous revoilà.

- Tonton Luciole! Tonton Shinrei! Vous vous êtes pas battus quand même?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kyoshiro. On est pas prêt de se battre.

- Ah d'accord. Je suis rassuré… Vous venez jouer avec moi?

Et alors que tous se mettent à rire, les deux jeunes amants acceptent, profitant de la bouffée d'air pur apportée par l'enfant à leur vie souillée par les combats passés.

Et leurs yeux brillent d'une joie enfantine dans les rires clairs de leurs amis, à l'image du ciel recouvert d'une fine poudre d'étoile dans la brise qui se lève, respectueuse et aimante.

**_OWARI_**


End file.
